Alien Reproduction 303: Hostile Interspecies Relationships
by Death7270
Summary: Nathan gets an education on 'Alien Reproduction' from Faora. The most aggressive species may not always win. Alien Erotica. Review if you want more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Man of Steel or it's characters. Wish I did but. ;P

* * *

I had survived 'Encounter Day' as it has become known.

Not for one moment did I believe I would survive the crash once I had put the controls into a nose dive.

The alien sub-commander had grabbed at me; even with her superhuman strength and speed she could not right the aircraft. In the split second that I felt the nose cone contact the alien spaceship she turned and charged at me her eye blazing with anger as she grabbed me.

Pain, my back and arms collided with the fuselage, I saw a fiery glow in her eyes and blacked out.

I awoke what must have been only moments later for I saw the alien craft sucked into oblivion.

Turning my head I saw her standing over me, her body turned to watch her ship disappear.

She looked down at me, I could not help but laugh in her face.

We lowly humans had defeated her race while they had held all the cards.

She looked down at me as her visor flickered and disengaged.

At the time I knew not why, but she dropped to the ground and screamed. Grabbing at her throat as if choking.

She stumbled; falling towards the edge of the structure we had landed on.

Another thing I do not know is why, but I grabbed for her as she fell over the side. My arm was torn to shreds by her no less but I grabbed for her as she fell.

With my fingers wrapped around her wrist she just hung there, me supporting her quiet immense weight until she realised how stupid it was and easily pulled herself up one-handed.

I rolled onto my back panting looking up at her again. I know I saw her smile before I blacked out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Man of Steel or it's characters. Wish I did but. ;P

* * *

I was told it was three days after 'Encounter Day' that I finally woke up.

My left hand had been amputated and my spine had been crushed in two places. The report said I had been found by one of the patrols almost 90 miles outside of Metropolis.

I read the reports that superman had saved the day and I reported my encounters but the brass did not believe any aliens got away from the phantom void collapse.

13 weeks in the VA hospital and then they had me in a recovery house. I was told I would never walk again and I believed them. I had no spine in places and was being held together by 142 stainless steel pins.

Resolved to live out the rest of my life in a wheelchair I got myself transferred to my home in Alaska.

I wanted to be as far away from the events of that day. A live in nurse was hired for my convenience and I spent the next 4 months forgoing rehab for a bottle.

I read the news and watched the telly. People were adapting to the realisation we were not alone.

I didn't care. In a fit of self-pity I dismissed the 5th nurse I had and readied my shotgun.

As I was about to pull the trigger there was a knock at the door.

I told whoever it was to piss off and when the banging stopped I could not bring myself to pull the trigger.

A nurse arrived and left a week later. When she was out the door I again readied my shotgun.

There was a knock at the door.

I was more resolved this time and continued to squeeze.

I felt a cool breeze and heard the click but the gun was pulled from my hand. It went off, peppering the ceiling.

I looked up and SHE was standing over me once more.

I watched as her hand crushed the barrel of the 12 gauge. Like it was alfoil. She threw it away and it smashed through the wall.

"Have you not done enough to me" I had wailed at her.

"Is this your honourable death" She said stalking towards me.

"I had my chance but you took it away."

"Pathetic human" She cursed and grabbed me around the throat lifting me up out of the chair "do you want me to kill you"

I punched out at her with my good hand, trying to claw at her face and eyes each time my fingers could not find purchase.

She squeezed. But I did not stop. I stared daggers directly into her cold eyes. I redoubled my efforts grabbing her ear and pulling with all my strength.

She smiled and dropped me back into my chair.

"Ha" she laughed "You still have fight, a lesser man would have struggled with the arm that strangled them and not tried to take their killer with them, a true warrior still."

I bared my teeth at her and growled "What do you want bitch."

She turned and flicked her cape, I only now realised she was not wearing her armour as she had before but was dressed in a uniform of some alien design.

She sat in the armchair opposite me and put her booted feet on my coffee table.

"I have come for you."

"To finish the job, then do it as now I have no gun to finish it for you."

She laughed again "No, you are to interesting to kill. No you saved my life or at least believed you were when we were on the building."

"Pfft. And what are you going to do, be my devoted slave girl for the rest of your life."

"How quaint" She sneered "Would you like that, me at your beck and call. To fill your every desire." As she said the last part she spread her legs wide and ran her hands over her body quiet seductively.

"Oh wait" She said, the sneer returning "you can't feel desires of the flash anymore can you."

She looked down at my crotch. The mocking did not hurt me as much as it may have if I were not so angry.

I considered myself a good moral person at heart. But at that moment if I had been able I would have walked over there and shoved my cock down her throat to make her eat her words.

"Well maybe after." She said and stabbed me in the chest.

I blacked out from the pain radiating up my back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Man of Steel or it's characters. Wish I did but. ;P

* * *

I awoke on my bed. My head spinning, I reached for the glass of water on my bedside table swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

I dropped the glass from my left hand when realisation hit me.

I stood and stumbled.

"Do not over exert yourself just yet." She said from the doorway.

"Why?" I asked almost crying.

"Why not? You tried to save my life, is that not worth honouring?"

She walked over and eased me into a chair.

"You should have kept up with the rehabilitation and this would have gone easier."

"You've been watching?"

"Yes but mostly waiting. You gave up which saddened me I stopped you when you needed me too."

"How?" Looking at my hand.

"Nano-bots. They rebuilt your structure. You are technically a cyborg now."

"Flesh over metal?"

"Essentially yes, bio metal."

"Cool" I said and reached out to grab her around the neck.

She did not struggle, she had no need.

"Try all you like, you cannot kill me human."

I pulled her closer and kissed her. She tasted of iron and gunpowder.

"I thought you said something about my every desire?"

"Mmmh, I said maybe human."

"My name is Nathan Hardy and in the spirit of interspecies relations." I kissed her again and she melted into my lips.

"My name is Faora Hu-Ul and I could crush you like a bug or rip you manhood off and make you eat it."

"Well if it came to that" I said smiling "A good death is its own reward and what a way to go." Running my hand the length of her thigh.

She smirked and rolled us over and onto the floor.

"You think you are man enough to take me a warrior of Krypton, every gene breed for perfection."

"Come to think of it you are quiet perfect." I cupped her hefty cleavage trough her jacket.

She purred. A deep guttural sound.

"Mmmm, you like that." I ran my hands down her shapely arse and ground her into my erection.

I heard a crunch and looked sideways as her fingers tore the wooden floorboards either side of my head.

"Standing up to me again. That makes three times."

"Well third times the charm" I said pushing sideways and rolling on top.

"I see your strength is improving" She said staring up at me "Good, you will need it if you are going to satisfy me."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Man of Steel or it's characters. Wish I did but. ;P

* * *

She pushed up and we were...floating. She moved up over and landed on the bed. Much more comfortable.

I saw a zip of sorts on her side and pulled, undoing her top. She lifted it off, the cape also. Her pants were harder but she kicked her boot of sending it through the wardrobe. She giggled and let me pull her leather like skin tight jeans down.

She wore no underwear and I realised she had worn no bra either.

Bending her knees she spread herself wide arching her back slightly.

I gazed at her womanhood and thanked the stars that we were anatomically similar. However she her entrance appeared slightly forward and did not appear to have a clitoris just a slit that rand side to side rather than from front to back.

She looked up and watched me gaze at her. Becoming impatient with one hand she ripped my shirt off and with the other she pulled and tore my shorts and underwear in one go.

I sprang forward, hard as a rock for her. I watched her lick her lips and lean back gyrating her hips for me to enter her.

I could not help myself and leaned forward to taste her.

I ran my tongue across her complexly hairless snatch, in fact she appeared to not have hair anywhere but her head. She bucked and groaned tearing the sheets and probably the mattress also with her hands.

"Are you a man, take me or would you rather me take you?" She groaned in frustration.

Giving up moved over her. She had tasted like sweat and oddly sweet strawberries. I positioned myself at her entrance and pushed into her as I suckled one of her large and firm breasts.

"Oh yes" she shouted and arched into me pushing me deeper.

She felt like liquid fire. A never ending tunnel of wet moistness. She felt like a woman should. Perfect.

I could have unloaded my balls right there and then but I held off and began to thrust into her tightness. Slow at first but speeding up. She wrapped her strong legs around me trapping me inside her. Unable to leave I was drawn deeper into her core.

I kept pounding into her and she began to buck and thrash about.

She reached up and pulled me down to her face. "You are not a man, you're a beast why don't you breed me already!" she shouted letting me go.

She began to convulse, vibrate and tighten, unable to hold off I came spilling my seed into her. Her legs released me and I withdrew watching my white seed begin to drip out of her.

She looked exhausted, panting heavily.

"You are a machine Nathan, you took me beyond my most sensitive point and made me take you like no man has before."

Dazed from the experience I did not get her meaning.

"Pardon?"

Recovering her breath "Men of my world they have been rendered sterile. But woman can reach a point of optimum breeding. Most men sate their lusts before that point for it is of no use but you took me well beyond that."

She caressed my quickly regrowing erection.

"You are ready again? You could sate a dozen Kryptonian women with a member like this."

"And you wanted to eradicate us." I said with sarcasm.


End file.
